Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Chapter 10)
Chapter 10 features Erin releasing Mayhem from the trap and it sends Martin Heiss flying out a window at headquarters. Cast Listed as they appear in film. *Erin Gilbert *Abby Yates *Jillian Holtzmann *Patty Tolan *Kevin Beckman *Martin Heiss *Mayhem *Officer Stevenson *Agent Hawkins *Agent Rorke Equipment *Uniform *Trap *Antenna-like Helmet (Background) *Martin Heiss's Camcorder *Proton Pack (Mark I) Locations *Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food **Ghostbusters' First Headquarters Plot Back at headquarters, the Ghostbusters celebrated to DMX's "Party Up (Up in Here)" single. Erin and Patty danced in the lab. Holtzmann grooved at her table. Kevin walked to the lab area. They invited him to join in. Kevin started dancing between them. Patty cheered him on. Abby noticed Kevin was dancing too closely to Patty. Patty flatly told him no then eventually walked away. Erin and Kevin were back to back. Erin turned and placed her hands on his hips like a train. Patty laughed. Kevin walked back to his desk. Erin continued dancing and strolled to the others. Abby and Patty laughed. Erin was still on cloud nine about their successful capture. She picked up the Trap then kissed it. Abby turned off the boom box and took the Trap away. She told Erin to stop kissing it. Erin stated it made her feel so warm and tingly inside. Abby quipped that was probably the radiation. Patty and Abby laughed. Holtzmann got their attention and showed off the Mark II Proton Pack. In one breath, she rapidly told them she installed some newly printed circuit boards, rebuilt the superconducting magnets, improved beam accuracy by adding a plasma shield to the RF discharge chamber, added a cryocooler to reduce helium boil-off, and a Faraday cage to attenuate RF noise and avoid quenching. Erin and Abby were impressed. Kevin interrupted and informed them there was a "Smartin Christ" to see them. Erin was confused and realized he meant Martin Heiss. Abby was not happy. Kevin pointed to Heiss, who was standing in the doorway. Abby directed him to tell Heiss they weren't there. Erin was confused. Abby stated she didn't want to talk to him. Kevin told Heiss they weren't present. Heiss entered the lab area. Erin greeted him. Heiss asked if it was a good time or if was the dinner rush. Abby told him to make an appointment. Erin countered it was a perfect time since they were doing some experiments. Heiss sat down on a chair. He wanted start light and easy then asked them why they were pretending to catch ghosts. Before Erin could answer, Abby picked out how easy it was to just be a naysayer and not do anything. She contended humankind only comprehended about four percent of the universe and repeated the fact. Erin stopped Abby and reiterated they were adherents of the scientific method and she, in particular, dedicated her life to it. She picked up Trap and told him they captured a Class 3 vapor at 4:32 pm. Heiss pointed his cane at the Trap and wanted to clarify the ghost was indeed inside the "thermos." He poked it but Abby pushed the cane away, telling him not to touch it. Holtzmann remarked, "Booyah. Emphasis on the "boo"." Heiss remarked he would really love to see it. Abby shot that down and stated they were still assessing what type of containment method to use. Abby tried to take the Trap, Erin resisted, but Abby yanked it away. Heiss was amused at his timing, they caught a ghost but he couldn't see it. Erin admitted it sounded like they were making it up, it sounded crazy, and they probably don't really look like legitimate scientists. Heiss contended they only lacked the proper equipment, like a garbage truck to hang on to the back of. Erin's smile turned to a frown and glare. Abby pointed out that came out of a man with a walking stick and floppy hat. Heiss revealed it was his mother's. Kevin leaned back from his desk and complemented the hat. Patty cleared her throat and thanked him for stopping by. Heiss was disappointed the graciousness ran out. Erin was still intent on showing him the ghost. She grabbed the Trap and set it down on the floor. Abby told her not to do it. Erin released the pedal. Abby pulled her back and questioned her. Erin insisted it was because he didn't believe them. Holtzmann and Patty quickly strapped on their Proton Packs. Heiss got out his camcorder and recorded. Abby tried to talk Erin out of it, citing they finally succeeded at doing the thing they talked about since they were little kids and it wasn't worth it trying to impress him. Heiss thought they were something. Erin apologized to Abby. Abby told her it was okay. As soon as Abby turned away, Erin stomped the pedal and the Trap opened. Heiss cheered her on. Erin and Abby cringed. Erin quickly apologized. Heiss mockingly referred to Mayhem as Casper. Suddenly, Mayhem manifested, flied out of the Trap, carried Heiss through the window and dropped him. The first kanji in Zhu's sign was also knocked off and sparks shot out. Kevin remarked he went out the wrong door. Holtzmann, Patty, and Abby ran to the window and looked. Patty was beside herself. Erin caught up to them. Holtzmann broke the tension and remarked he wasn't really Ghostbusters material. Officer Stevenson grilled the Ghostbusters outside of Zhu's. There was yellow tape already up behind him. He asked who threw Heiss out the window. Holtzmann replied a ghost threw him out the window. Stevenson remarked if she meant like Patrick Swayze and asked if he was sitting behind her, making some pottery. Abby sarcastically confirmed it was like Swayze. She added they were all dancing at a summer camp in the Catskills, then they sat down, and he was behind her, and they made a vase. Erin realized she combined Swayze movies. She remembered "Road House" was a good one. Abby confessed she loved "Road House." Erin remembered "Point Break." Abby reminisced. Erin cited the ending with the big wave. Abby recalled he was a ghost in that movie, too. Erin contended that was ambiguous. Sirens blared. Two black GMC SUVs drove into the yellow tape and snapped it. Patty stated Swayze didn't die at the end. Stevenson was annoyed and asked the agents who they were. Agent Hawkins and Rorke flashed their Department of Homeland Security badges. Hawkins stated it was official business and they were taking over. Stevenson couldn't believe it. Rorke told the Ghostbusters they were coming with them. Patty asked why. Hawkins stated the mayor wanted a word with them. Trivia *The Ghostbusters celebrate and dance to DMX's single "Party Up (Up In Here)". **The song was originally going to be one by Fatman Scoop but it couldn't be cleared due to the songs sampled in it.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:05:20-01:05:26). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "The original song, uh, we were going to use for this was by Fatman Scoop but we couldn't clear it." *Abby cites the astrophysics model that all the stars, planets and galaxies that can be seen today make up just 4 percent of the universe. The other 96 percent is made of what astronomers can't see, detect or even comprehend like dark energy or dark matter. *Erin reveals they captured Mayhem at 4:32 pm and reveals its classification as a Class 3 vapor. *Heiss reveals he inherited his walking stick and hat from his mother. *Heiss' walking stick is a nod to Paul Feig. He has a hobby of collecting antique walking sticks.Semlyen, Nick (2016). Empire Magazine Issue 324 June 2016, p. 59. Bauer Media Group, Harborough, Leicester, United Kingdom, ISBN 1234567890. Paul Feig says: "I collect antique walking sticks -- I've got about 60 of them."EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 24:04-24:09 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "But I wanted him to have a walking stick because of my affectations." *Martin refers to Mayhem as Casper the Friendly Ghost. *Martin Heiss was originally going to be killed off so much that in a deleted scene there were chalk outlines of him and his hat and cane but it was decided to keep it ambiguous.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 16:49-17:10 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "We actually talked about it and then just thought um I don't know if we actually made so you're not quite sure he got killed or not when he's thrown out the window. Originally, I shot it where you literally see the chalk outline of him and his hat and his cane is outlined, too, but ah, maybe we leave the door open for Bill Murray." *Officer Stevenson's cap indicates his badge number is 80392. *Officer Stevenson's collar pin indicates he is with the 27th precinct. **There is no 27th precinct in real life, but it is famously associated with the "Law & Order" franchise. *While speaking to Officer Stevenson, Abby and the others cite numerous Patrick Swayze movies like "Ghost", "Roadhouse", "Dirty Dancing", and "Point Break" Abby and Stevenson specifically mention the scene in "Ghost" where Sam and Molly make a vase together. **Stevenson and Abby talk about Sam Wheat, Swayze's character in "Ghost" and the iconic moment he and his girlfriend Molly, portrayed by Demi Moore, made a pot together. **Abby mentions the summer camp in the Catskills from "Dirty Dancing." **Erin, Abby, and Patty debate the ending of "Point Break" with Bodhi heading out to surf the once-in-a-lifetime wave. *The chapter ends with Agent Hawkins mentioning Mayor Bradley. He debuts in the next chapter. *On page 139 of Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, Holtzmann alludes to Erin kissing the Trap that held Mayhem. References Gallery Images were grabbed from the Extended Cut on Blu-ray by Paul Rudoff. For consistency, all images have been framed at 2.39:1, as the majority of the movie is. Black bars have been removed, even where the movie image leaks out of the frame or has IMAX 1.78:1 framing. gb2016_chapter10_img01.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img02.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img03.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img04.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img05.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img06.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img07.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img08.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img09.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img10.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img11.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img12.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img13.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img14.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img15.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img16.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img17.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img18.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img19.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img20.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img21.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img22.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img23.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img24.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img25.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img26.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img27.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img28.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img29.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img30.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img31.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img32.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img33.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_img34.jpg| Special Framing While the majority of the movie is framed at 2.39:1, with black bars at the top and the bottom of the screen to put it in a 16:9 aspect ratio, a few shots have special effects that leak out of the movie image and extended over the black bars. This gallery subsection shows some of these shots uncropped. gb2016_chapter10_special25.jpg| gb2016_chapter10_special27.jpg| Behind the Scenes GB2016KevinFeatureET42616-1.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/26/16 Kevin "He's a Ken Doll." GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters11.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10MeetTheTeam01.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters05.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters06.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters07.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters08.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters09.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters10.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Category:GB:2016 Chapters